The present invention relates in general to couplings between an automotive transmission and driveshaft, and, more specifically, to a tool for replacing a center bushing mounted to a driveshaft yoke that receives a transmission spigot.
One commonly used type of coupling between an automotive transmission output and a driveshaft may include a yoke carrying a center bushing which receives a transmission spigot. The bushing is press fit into a central bushing bore in the yoke. The bushing may be a metal cylinder with a flexible seal installed in its interior for conforming to the spigot.
During vehicle usage, the bushing may sometimes become cracked or otherwise damaged so that it needs to be replaced. Because the bushing is press fit and has a smooth outer surface, removal can be very difficult and there is a lack of useful tools available to perform the removal and subsequent installation of a new bushing. In some cases, attempts have been made to remove a bushing by drilling holes in the bushing and plying it out or otherwise applying sideways forces to remove the bushing. Consequently, removal of the bushing has been a difficult, time-consuming process which often causes damage to the yoke and/or driveshaft. In order to avoid the trouble of replacing the bushing, the entire driveshaft assembly is often replaced with a new one. This leads to increased cost (e.g., warranty costs) and waste.
It would be desirable to replace driveshaft yoke bushings in an efficient and productive manner without causing harm to the driveshaft or the yoke.